


Photograph

by Midaresneku



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, possessive!masamune, purikura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midaresneku/pseuds/Midaresneku
Summary: Keiji drags you to a photo booth against Masamune's wishes and takes far too long. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Date Masamune/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> A purikura is a Japanese photo booth machine where you can take pictures with friends, add various special effects, and have them printed out.

Just as you're about to pass the arcade by, you hear a familiar voice jovially call out your name - and you don't even have to turn to see who had spoken. 

"K-Keiji! I thought you were - " 

"I know," he says, flashing you his ever-present grin - though it disappears for a brief moment with his next sentence. "But Magoichi-sensei left without a word once I told her where we'd be going to next, so now I have nowhere to go…" 

Then, for whatever reason, he directs his gaze to the floor awkwardly and a small blush begins to stain his cheeks. "Then I saw you here, and I was wondering… would you mind coming with me for a while? So I won't have to leave without having had any fun?" 

"Wait, what do you - " you begin, but before you can even finish speaking an arm wraps around you protectively, pulling you closer to its owner. 

"Hey. In case you couldn't see, lover boy, she came with someone already." 

"Whoa! Calm - calm down, Masamune, I can see that," Keiji stammers. "I just wanted to take her to one of the photo booths over there, that's all! It'll take, like, three minutes, I promise." He finishes with what you think is supposed to be a reassuring smile, but under the sheer intimidation of Masamune's glare it ends up rather forced instead. 

"The photo - you don't mean the purikura booths, do you?" Masamune questions, his voice rising. "Those stupid things girls like to go to? Though I can't say I'm surprised someone like you would be interested in them - "

"It'll be fine, Masamune," you tell him. Though you're not particularly sure it will, given Keiji's reputation - evident in the nickname Masamune had called him, you do admittedly pity him for what's happened. Getting ditched by your date never is a fun thing, after all. 

Reluctantly, he lets go of you with a tch of irritation. "Fine. But if it takes any longer than you say it will, Maeda, _you're gonna be sorry_." 

"Okay, okay! You can stop with the death glare now," Keiji laughs, happily taking your hand. "I'll bring her back in a moment - but until then, later!" He's practically skipping as he says this, and you shake your head, holding back a giggle yourself. He could be really cute at times… in a jolly, frivolous kind of way. Maybe, you think as he leads you into one of the booths, this won't be as half as bad as you think. 

\---

"Alright! Let's see how they came out!" 

It's amusing how excited Keiji is as he crouches near the machine, waiting for the photos to be done. When you hear a soft rattle and a strip of plastic emerges from the opening, he positively squeals and snatches it like a three-year-old. "Look at this! The cat filter looks so cute on you! Oh my god - and this one! You didn't tell me you winked in this one, I should've done the same!" 

"Well… you don't look bad with those cat ears yourself," you comment. It isn't a lie, but it isn't exactly the truth either. Maybe he'd look better in them if the filter hadn't enlarged his eyes to a rather strange extent.

"You think? You definitely look great, though," he insists, bringing the photos closer to himself. "Whoa, look at the time! I guess I should return you now if I don't want to face the One-Eyed Dragon's wrath… but hey, that was fun. I mean it." You're rewarded, for the second time, with one of his trademark grins. "We should go here again sometime… just the two of us, though." 

And before you can answer that he gives you a wink and disappears into the crowd outside. You take that as your cue to head back and look for Masamune, but you don't have to - as soon as you turn he's there, so close that all you can see is that single amber eye of his. 

"Had fun with lover boy, didn't you?" he growls, either unaware of the fact that the distance - or lack thereof - in between you is making virtually all your blood rush to your face, or playing that to his advantage. "Just what did you do in that booth with him?" 

"I didn't - it's not what you - we didn't - " you fumble to say something, but words fail you even though you're telling the truth. Why can't I just tell him? you curse in your head. Maybe if he'd stop shoving his face in mine -

"Don't play dumb with me." His voice is dangerously low - and you've learned from experience that this means there's no convincing him otherwise anymore. "First he keeps you for eleven whole minutes in that booth, then he winks at you before he leaves. Do you think I don't know what that means?" 

"Masamune, he winks at virtually every girl he sees!" you blurt out. "And we didn't - we didn't do anything in there!" How did he jump to that conclusion so fast? It wasn't your fault Keiji spent longer than he was allowed because he had suddenly decided he wanted to use a new background and retaken all the photos again - 

"I'm not one for those stupid booths, but if Maeda gets to have fun with you in one then I don't see why I can't," is all he says before you're forcibly dragged into the nearest one and pinned against the wall, Masamune's face now barely an inch from yours. 

"Remember that you belong to me," he says, his fingers unclenching themselves from your wrist to interlace with yours, "and nobody but me." 

There's a brief pause. For a fleeting second, your eyes meet - and that seems to be the signal he's waiting for. Before you know it, he's locked lips with you in an intense, frenzied kiss, pressing more of himself against you as he does so. A wave of pleasant dizziness overcomes you; he's all you can see - all you can feel, and despite your initial shock, your fingers automatically weave their way into his hair, pushing ever so slightly to tell him you want more. 

"Maybe doing this in a photo booth wasn't a bad idea after all," he somehow manages to say, all the while continuing that intoxicating kiss. "I can take a picture of all this so you'll remember that you're mine - forever." 

You weakly moan his name, but that's all you can manage. Especially when his lips leave yours and move down to your neck instead - and you can swear you hear a soft chuckle of amusement from him as one of his hands find your shirt and slip ever so slowly inside - 

"Hey - sorry to bother you, but I think I left my bag… oh." 

You both look to the source of the voice at the same time, and to nobody's surprise at all there's Keiji, standing awkwardly in the doorway and blushing even harder than you were a few minutes ago. 


End file.
